


Babysitting Adventures

by clarkemanship, InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And probably some other times, Babysitting, F/M, No major ship, People getting frustrated, Swearing where Hercules Mulligan is involved, baby philip - Freeform, just fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: A babysitting series, one where Philip Hamilton is the star of the show.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Hercules Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

> Yes..... another collaboration between InkAndFire and clarkemanship.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a babysitting adventure for Hercules Mulligan!

A shriek rang through the house causing Eliza and Alexander to sit up in the bed groggily.

“I have him this time. You need to sleep.” Alex said rubbing his eyes.

“Okay. Thanks, honey. You know, we should really enlist somebody’s help to take care Philip.” Eliza grumbled.

“Yeah, whatever you say babe.” Hamilton walked out of the room, with one person in mind for the job.

* * *

The door opened, and in walked in a broad figure. The man turned to Hamilton and Eliza.

“You needed help?” He asked.

“Yes. Thank you!” Eliza responded taking the man to the nursery where a baby Philip sat.

A squeak emerged from the baby as he crawled over to his mother. She picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

“Here is the little troublemaker.” She said playfully nuzzling his nose. “Really. Thank you for doing this.”

“No problem! I would do anything to help my buddy, Alex.” Hercules Mulligan said as he turned around. He was holding a bag full of baby diapers, bottles, and other essentials. Hercules dropped the bag and walked over to pat Alex on the back. “You guys take a break, and I will take good care of him. I promise.”

She passed the baby to his arms, and he grabbed at the older man’s nose.

“Have fun!” Hercules said as the couple walked out the door, closing it behind them. “Now. This will be interesting.”

“We’re home!” Alex playfully said. He walked into the living room of the apartment to find Hercules on the floor trying to put a diaper on Philip. The little baby was screaming, and peeing everywhere, while Hercules was breaking down.

“STOP! LET ME PUT ON A DIAPER YOU LITTLE SHIT!” He screamed, not hearing the couple come in. He tried maneuvering his head to make sure he was not hit by the pee fountain. Hercules was surrounded by empty baby bottles, dirty wipes, and every baby toy imaginable.

“What is going on here?” Eliza said rushing to the only spot not occupied with baby things near him. She quickly helped Hercules change the diaper and helped calm down the screaming child (both of them to be honest).

“This little bitch started screaming and crying, so I tried everything to help him. He would not shut up!” He said wining and trying to clean himself up. Alexander sat on the couch and laughed at him.

“Well, at least we came to save Philip before you would chuck him out the window!” Alex chuckled at himself and reached down to the now calm baby. Philp giggled as Alex tickled him while being held in Eliza’s embrace.

“I MIGHT CHUCK YOU OUT THE WINDOW, ALEX!” Hercules angrily proclaimed. He stood, picked up his bag, and walked to the hallway. “Good night, Philip, you little fucker.” He whispered, silently closing the door to the apartment. Alex and Eliza turned to each other and shrugged.

“I guess we are not doing that again!” Alex said playing with Philip’s tiny toes.

“Yeah. Maybe we should have Washington or Laurens babysit instead.” Eliza responded grinning at her two-favorite people in the entire world. “Would you like that? Huh. Would you want those people to come cuddle with you?” She said playfully to the little bundle in her arms. He yawned, then immediately started crying again.

“Let us get him to bed. It has been a long day. For him, and for us.” Alex said swallowing a yawn. Eliza nodded. She grabbed Alex’s hand, placed Philip in his crib, and walked toward their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: clarkemanship


	2. Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette does his best.

Alexander and Eliza were once again woken up in the middle of the night by Philip's crying. Eliza began to get up to tend to the little boy, but Alex shook his head. 

"I'll go, love. You've been with him all day." Eliza nodded and closed her eyes again. Walking into the other room, Alex picked up the crying bundle from his crib. Philip stopped crying after a few minutes. He looked up into Alex's green eyes and giggled. Then he yawned and settled into his father's arms, closing his eyes again. Alex smiled, gently cooing at him. Setting him back in the crib, he thought for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending a text. He knew it wouldn't be read right now, but as long as it was seen eventually.

* * *

The next morning, the couple had just gotten up, when there was a knock at the door. Alex gave a start, and went to answer it. Lafayette stood in the doorway. 

"Good morning, mon ami. I heard you could use a break?" 

"Oh! Hey Laf! I wasn't expecting you to show up the next day! There's no rush." Lafayette shrugged. 

"I know it must be tiring. Why not get some rest today? You two can sleep, and I'll take care of little Philip?" Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. It might be the best idea for them to stay at the apartment as well, given what happened last time.... 

After explaining everything to Eliza, who greatfully agreed, Alexander showed his friend into Philip's room. The baby smiled as they walked in, and Lafayette smiled back, waving a little at him. He looked over at Alexander for permission to pick Philip up. Alex nodded, and Lafayette took the little boy into his arms, smiling when Philip giggled and tugged gently on a curly strand of hair that had fallen from the man's ponytail. 

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine," he said. "Oh, and don't worry," he added, after seeing the slightest bit of concern on Alex's face. "Hercules told me what happened last time. I won't mess up that badly." Alex laughed, and Lafayette joined him. "Go get some sleep, mon ami." Alex nodded.

"Alright, I will warn you, though. _He_ doesn't like to sleep." Lafayette chuckled. 

"A bit like you used to be." Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

Many hours later, Alex woke up, feeling well rested for the first time in months. Heading into the nursery, neither Lafayette, nor Philip were in there. He walked out into the main room to find Lafayette sitting on the couch, holding a miraculously sleeping Philip and singing gently to him in French. When he saw Alex, he smiled, but kept singing. Alex knew this particular French lullaby, so he sat next to his friend and added his voice to the melody. Philip yawned in his sleep, and the two men couldn't help but smile. Eliza came out a few minutes later, and saw the pair sitting on the couch. She leaned against the wall, watching them contently. Lafayette seemed to be a natural with kids. Unlike his best friend had been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	3. George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington tries to babysit little Philip Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter! This one was really short and I am a MAJOR procrastinator.   
> Thanks for hanging in!

“Are you sure you can handle him, sir?” Alex asked wrapping his arm around Eliza’s shoulders. She returned the gesture by leaning on him. She held Philip smiling down at him.

“Of course! I handle _you_ everyday, so your son shouldn’t be too hard to manage.” The taller man bellowed down to the couple. He had broad shoulders and towered over Alexander. Eliza chuckled before handing the little boy to George. Philip squirmed, but he started to rest in his comforting arms. Eliza placed a kiss on top of the child’s forehead before tickling him. He giggled grabbing toward his mother.

“Have fun you too!” Eliza waved before interlacing her finger’s in Alex’s. She blew a kiss to the toddler playing with the man’s shirt. Philip grinned releasing a cry of happiness.

“We will!” George bounced the boy up and down. Alex lead his wife toward the door closing it behind them. George was left alone with the little baby. He hadn’t babysat in awhile since his son had died a year back. His son was old enough to take care of himself before he died, so he was rusty with taking care of someone. The man’s thoughts stopped due to a scream coming below him. He felt his arm become suddenly wet and he looked down. Philip had burped up formula all over his sleeve staining the jacket.

“I forgot they do that.” George muttered placing him back in his crib. He ran over to the sink and cleaned himself off, but heard more baby screams.

“What do you want this time?” He turned around looking at the crying child. George released his shoulders and went to pick up Philip. The baby flailed his arms and legs kicking and punching the arms that reached for him. George groaned slouching into the rocking chair near the crib.

“Just stop crying! I order you to. You know that I am the President, so I am above you.” That declaration didn’t help to quiet Philip, but only made it worse. He stood up, cautiously, deciding to check the baby’s diaper. The child smelled horrible and was still wailing into the older man’s ear. He took the wipes that were sitting in the tote bag next to him and held his breath. George gingerly changed the diaper and cleaned Philip who was squirming in the crib.

“You are a really difficult baby. Very stubborn just like your father.” George let out a sigh of relief after the baby yawned. “You are so lucky that you have your mom to take care of you. If it was just you and Alex, things would be chaotic.” Philip started to stir slowly, sucking his thumb. The general smiled at this sight and slumped into the couch.

A tiny bit later, George opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the clock read 9 pm. _Wow! That toddler slept pretty long!_ He sat up as he rubbed his eyes, looking around to find the child.

“Good morning, General!” Eliza said, grinning, while Alexander stifled back laughter. The sleepy man gasped, but returned the laughter.

“How was your guys’ date?” He groaned while supporting himself as he stood up. The couple walked over to the crib and picked up their playful son.

“It was great. How did you do with babysitting duty?” Alex smirked.

“Philip is… an interesting child. Bye!” George slithered past the Hamilton family and slammed the door behind him. The couple laughed before kissing the young child on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created by: clarkemanship


End file.
